I'm My Own Worst Enemy
by Lithium-6
Summary: Somehow, Fem!Norway is teleported to Norway's dimension. What worse, she's after his brother. Contains Norway X Iceland and Fem! Norway X Iceland. Slight Mention of others. T for swearing and kissing.


**Hi there. I felt a compulsive need to write NorIce. It wouldn't let me sleep, so this was written while I was very tired, so please ignore any fails, whether it be typos, switching tenses, or OOCness. And yes, do not think Norway and Fem!Norway would get along well. Unless they're teaming up against the Icelands. lol. I should go to bed now. Bye.**

* * *

><p>I didn't try and do it. Honestly. I didn't even know I had done it until she was staring at me as I woke up. Not fun.<p>

Why would I have wanted a female version of me running a muck? Especially when she's such a bitch. (Yeah, I had met her before. Spells gone wrong aren't exactly once in a lifetime, not when you live for centuries.)

Every time we meet, Nora feels the need to correct everything I do. And it's not just me, its anyone she's around. Sure, I think many of the things she says, but I don't actually _say_ them. (Except to Denmark, but he doesn't count.)

And now she's stuck in my world. Neither of us had any idea how to get her back. What's worse is there was a Nordic meeting today. I had to go and there is no way I was leaving her here alone. She might insult my boss or something and I would be held accountable.

As we were on our way to Denmark's house (none of the rest of us really like having meetings there, but he's the only one with a space big enough since he still lives in that old place where we lived when we were all united. Idiot.) Nora leaned back and put her hands behind her head. "So, I finally get to meet the rest of the Nordics male forms. I hope they're cute." She turned to me and sneered. "Cuter than you at least."

Without responding to that last comment I said, "Sweden and Finland are already together and don't you dare touch the other two."

"Does somebody have a crush on one of them?" She mocked.

"Of course not. But if my female counterpart liked Denmark, I'd have to kill myself. And Iceland is my little brother. No one is allowed to even think about him like that, not even you." _Especially not you. _I added in my head.

I didn't tell her the real reason I didn't want her going after Iceland. I hadn't told anyone. Everyone believed the overprotective big brother story.

The truth was I was in love with him. My own little brother. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. He was the only one who really understood me and he was so gentle. Not to mention cute and innocent.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and reminded myself that the feelings were not reciprocated. And I was okay with that. Just fine…

We arrived at Den's house and quickly went inside, not waiting for Nora. Almost everyone was there already. The only one left to come was Iceland. It made sense since his home was the farthest away.

"You could be a bit more of a gentleman, you know." My female alter ego said as she walked in. "Now at least introduce me."

"Yeah, Nor!" Denmark agreed. "Introduce us. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Of course not!" I growled. If he wasn't across the room I would have strangled him.

"Oh, then she's single~" He smiled flirtatiously. Screw it. I walked across the room and pulled his tie tight. As he was struggling to breath, I explained everything.

"This is Nora, the personification of Norway from another dimension. Somehow she ended up here and we don't know how to get her back. Nora, this is Finland, Sweden, and Denmark." I pointed them each out in turn and freed Denmark before he passed out.

He just laughed it off and asked, "So, we're all girls in your dimension?"

"Yes."

"Is she-me hot?" Clearly he was expecting the answer to be yes.

"Let's see, you have small boobs, short hair, and overall look like a guy. So I'd say no, not for a girl." She smirked.

Okay, so that was a bit funny. But she was not allowed to insult Denmark. That was _my _job.

Iceland entered the room before anything else could happen. He nearly walked into Nora and when he saw her fully he looked at me and asked, "Norway? Who is she?"

She smiled (it looked evil, but that might have just been a trick of the light.) (Yeah, right.) and tuned to him. "I'm your brother's female form. So I guess that makes me your sister. Call me Onee-chan."

Iceland let his head fall into his hands and started muttering to himself things that I'm sure were not "Onee-chan" (They better not have been.) and sat down in his seat.

After that the meeting went pretty well. Luckily, Nora mostly kept her mouth shut. Unluckily, she was staring at Iceland the entire time. And he notice. I know because after a couple of worried glances, he left the room to get a glass of water. Nora was about to follow him, but I grabbed her wrist.

"No." I whispered.

"Oh, come on. I was just going to have a little fun with him~"

"No way in Hell."

"I just want him to call me onee-chan." She pouted.

"Yeah, so do I. It's never going to happen. And I'm definitely not going to let him say it to you before he says it to me."

"Fine."

Not much later I got caught up in an argument with Denmark and wasn't paying attention to much else. By the time it was over (I won, obviously.), Nora was gone.

"Dammit." I muttered and stormed out of the room.

I searched the halls but had no idea where they were. My instincts told me the bitch had found my dear brother. How she did it in such a large house, I didn't know. Even less, how I was going to do the same.

First I checked the kitchen. No sign that Ice had even been there to get a glass of water. I wasn't all that surprised. Next I tried the living room and library and such. No luck. Finally, gritting my teeth, I tried the end of the building where the bedrooms were. If she was doing anything like that to my love, she was dead. I didn't care what effects that would have on the dimensions or her world or even me and my people. (as long as she's here she represented Norway just as much as I did.) I wasn't thinking clearly and had let emotion overtake logic.

I found them outside Iceland's old room. Thank God they were only kissing. Wait. They were kissing. The bitch had my dear brother pressed against a wall and they were full on making out. With tongue, by the look of it.

Rage possessed me and I pushed her away and grabbed her by her shirt and growled at her. "I told you to stay away from him!"

"Oh, come on. What's the big deal? I'm his big sister. I'm you. It's not like I'd hurt him."

"You are not me and it doesn't matter if you wouldn't hurt him! Lots of nations wouldn't hurt him! Nobody gets to touch him because he's _mine_! I'm his big brother and I love him so he's mine!" Words just came flowing out of my mouth, completely unfiltered. It wasn't until after I had spilled everything that I realized what I said and that Iceland was standing right next to me. I dropped Nora and turned to my brother. "Ice…I-I'm sorry…"

He just stared at me, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open a bit. Finally he said, "D-did you just say that you l-love me?" I nodded, unable to find any words. "As more than just brothers?" Once again I nodded.

I could no longer meet his eyes, feeling extremely guilty. He must hate me. He must think I'm horrible, falling in love with my own little brother. He must-

Before I could finish my thought, Iceland leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. It was gentle and soft, just like I'd always imagined it would. It made so happy and so sad at the same time. Happy because I was getting what I'd been dreaming of forever. A wonderful kiss from my darling little brother. But sad because I was sure he was just doing it out of pity. That is, until he pulled away and whispered. "I love you, too, Norway. I've always loved you. I never imagined you felt the same."

I smiled at him. "I love you. I love you, Iceland. I've wanted to tell you so badly, but I thought you'd hate me."

"I could never hate you, Nor."

"I know that now." My smile grew as I spoke.

I pulled him into another kiss, only this time I led. It was great and loving. I would have deepened the kiss, but at the same time, Iceland and I realized Nora was still in the room.

We broke apart suddenly and turned to her, both beet red. She was smirking. "Well, it looks like my work here is done."

"You planned this?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah." She said as if it had been obvious all along. "You really think I didn't know how to get home? And that I would want your Iceland? I have my own, and she's so much cuter. Not to mention, _I _have the guts to tell her how I feel."

"You came here just to get us together?" For some reason my brain wasn't possessing this.

"Of course. It was obvious you two liked each other, and I live in another dimension! Someone needed to help you idiots out, so I figured why not me."

"You couldn't just have told me he liked me?" I yelled.

"Where's the fun in that?" She smiled and waved. Then she began to walk away and before she had reached the end of the hall, she disappeared.

"I still hate her." I said.

Iceland smiled and grabbed my arm. "C'mon, Nor, let's get back to the meeting."

"Yeah, okay."


End file.
